


Anatomy Lesson

by oldfriendlikenew



Series: Hinanami College AU [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, student/teacher rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfriendlikenew/pseuds/oldfriendlikenew
Summary: Hajime came back from being away for a month and he's excited to see Chiaki. They both have gifts to surprise each other with.





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words except this is very self-indulgent but so is literally EVERY hinanami thing i write is  
> also i actually spent time proofreading so :D!!

She was anxiously pacing around her living room at 9 am. Yes, Chiaki Nanami was awake before noon, it was a shock to her too. Her boyfriend, Hajime, was going to be getting back in town from a trip that involved him being with his good friend, that also has a crush on him (that Hajime was too oblivious to see), for about two weeks. Before that, Hajime helped his twin brother move to another city so it’s been a good month since she’s been able to see her boyfriend and to say she was excited is an understatement. He wouldn’t be able to stay at her apartment all day since he had to go home, unpack, and do chores, but he was going to at least stop by before he did that so they can see each other at long last. They had dinner plans anyways, so she would be seeing him over later that night as well.

When she hears a car’s door shut, she glances outside, hoping to see Hajime and basic car. As fate had it, it was him indeed. She jumped up and ran to the door so that she could greet him right away. Right as he made it to the top step, she threw her arms around him, pulling him into the tightest embrace. She felt overly dramatic, but she couldn’t believe that she could miss someone as much as she missed Hajime. When he went to return the embrace, which was just as intense as hers, she felt a bag hit the small of her back. Huh, it seems he got her something she didn’t know about, which made her heart swell.

She went to give his cheek a peck but when her lips made contact she felt something… rugged? Hajime was leaning in for a peck on the lips, still hugging her, but Chiaki put a finger on his lips to stop that and instead leaned backward so she could get a good look at his face, grabbing his head to make him look straight at her. He still had the beard and it was much fuller than she would’ve ever expected.

Chiaki knew that he didn’t really have time to shave, but she was really surprised that he hadn’t gone to a gas station on his way him to just get rid of it since that’s exactly what he said he was going to do the day after that video called, but she guesses that him not sending any selfies made sense now. She honestly just didn’t think too much into it.

Before they went too extreme with the PDA, Chiaki led Hajime into her apartment and closed the door.

Once closed, she finally gave him a peck on the lips, smiling when she said, “Hey, Hajime.”

“Long time no see, huh babe…” he said, letting her go so that he could go sit on the couch. She followed, placing herself so that she left a little room between them, not wanting to suffocate him by being overbearing. However, he closed the gap so that their legs were touching and it made her heart happy.

“Did you have fun?” Chiaki asked, wanting an overview of how he felt, knowing that there would be many stories to come when they got together again during the night.

“Yeah, it’s always good catching up with both Izuru and Nagito, even if they both can be a little insufferable in their own ways,” he said.

When Hajime went to look at Chiaki, he noticed that, while she was listening to him, her eyes were focused on the bottom half of the face. “How do you feel about it…?”

Chiaki flinched a little, not realizing that all she had been staring at was the beard, “Honestly… I think I’m really into it… But you don’t usually like having more than scruff. Why’d you grow it out?”

“Hmmm, I just figured it would be the best time to. It was more of a hassle to shave than not, but I did want to surprise you with it,” Hajime said.

She got the feeling that he wasn’t being completely honest when he said that, but she didn’t make a big deal about it because she just can’t think of a valid reason that it should make her upset.

“Do you mind if I feel it?” she asked.

“Go for it,” he said while smirking.

She twisted her torso a bit so that she could reach up both of her hands to his cheeks. Chiaki was rather surprised by how much she enjoyed the feeling of the short hair, despite it being rather coarse. She then got up so that she could straddle Hajime, eliciting a small ‘H-hey!’ from him, before she just rubbed their cheeks together. When she pulled away, she just kept repeating ‘Oh my God, Oh my God…’.

Hajime’s thoughts were completely hazed. She straddled him out of nowhere and she was still in dangerous territory, especially since he still hasn’t been able to relieve himself since the first time they had sex about a month ago…

He was also just fascinated with how much she liked his beard, but he also thinks that that fascination is catching Chiaki off guard too. He didn’t plan on keeping it because beards are a lot to keep up with and shaving it all off was easier but now he was reconsidering his choice…

He also couldn’t believe that she was being more affectionate than she usually is. Chiaki wasn’t one to be up close and personal that often, outside of them kissing, making out, and other things of that nature. Her norm is putting her head on his shoulder and that was usually it, but she was very close and it actually made his heart skip a beat.

When she pulled back, she made eye contact with Hajime, who then started to pull her in for another hug but she grabbed his face and brought him in for another kiss. This time a rather long, but still innocent, kiss. She had really missed being able to get kisses whenever she wanted them, but she hoped she wasn’t coming across as needy or clingy. When she pulled back and saw the look in Hajime’s eyes, she just felt so many pure emotions and, for some reason, she wanted to cry right then and there. She managed not to, though.

She got off of his lap and went to the kitchen, “Do you want any food for breakfast? You got up pretty early if you came from Izuru’s new place.”

“Yeah, it was a two-hour drive but I really wanted to be home and do all of my chores by dinner time,” he said, following her. “I’m curious that you have any food you would consider ‘breakfast food’.”

“I have some bacon that can go into the microwave…” she pouted, already pouring him a glass of orange juice, knowing that it was his favorite.

He just laughed and poked her cheek then grabbed his orange juice. Chiaki heated up the bacon because she was hungry and he could grab whatever he wanted once they were done warming up.

After eating some bacon and chatting some more, Hajime went to go back to his own place to do his chores and to deal with Kazuichi crying about not seeing him for so long. Before he left, he handed Chiaki the bag that she noticed when they first hugged. It was filled with keychains of all the places that he had gone, a few pieces of candy, and… an outfit. It was very clear what the outfit was supposed to because of the button up shirt, plaid skirt, and tie. He had gotten her a school uniform. She didn’t open it until after Hajime left, at his request, but she still became flustered despite the lack of audience. She feels like this also explains why he had kept the beard since he would want to look older than her if he was going to fulfill the teacher role. It seems that Hajime kept his word about testing out her kink and she wasn’t sure how to feel about the night that seemed to be planned for them. At least she certainly got to show off her new recent purchases as well now…

* * *

 

Hajime came back around 7 pm and did confirm that Kazuichi cried at least three times, which made Chiaki laugh. He still had Gundham for companionship, but she guesses that she has seen Sonia spending more and more of her days with the “dark lord”. Chiaki thought that Kazuichi deserved everything when it came to Sonia dissing him, but a small part of her did feel a little sorry for him…

They decided to actually cook a meal themselves for once and settled on chicken parmesan. While neither Hajime nor Chiaki were master chefs, per say, Hajime could cook a meal without it burning the place down. Although, to her credit, Chiaki was able to help out much more than she expected. While they ate, they watched some YouTube videos and talked some more. Once they were finished, Chiaki went to wash their dishes and Hajime followed her to help. When Chiaki was drying off the last one, Hajime hugged her from behind and started to scratch his chin on her shoulder, which made her shudder since she couldn't stop thinking about the beard that he had now. She really enjoyed the feeling.

After a bit, he began to kiss her neck, which made her face go red from realization. It was time.

He moved so that his mouth was by her ear now and he whispered, “Why don’t you go put your new outfit on?” Hajime made sure that his hot breath was colliding with the spit that he left while making a hickey on her neck.

She inhaled sharply, slightly nervous but more so excited that they were finally going to be with one another like that again, especially since they were going to explore something she’s always been curious about.

“Okay,” she smiled as he let go of the hold he had on her.

Before she got completely out of his grasp, he made sure to give her a peck on the cheek, which greatly contrasted with how he was just behaving, but it was simple gestures like that that made her happiest.

She put the entire uniform on and she wasn’t going to lie, she felt a little weird. While she would never, EVER condone this situation in real life, she’s just always been fascinated with roleplay in the bedroom, mainly with a student-teacher dynamic. She hated how porn depicted it (probably because there was a lot of roughing the student up and hair pulling, neither of which she cared for) but, regardless, something still drew her in. Before she was finished, she made sure that her secret surprises were all in order and then opened the door.

Hajime himself was leaning against the door with his arm holding him up, dressed in a tie, vest and, slacks. She wondered how he managed to keep that outfit hidden away from her, but she wasn’t complaining. Chiaki doesn’t think that Hajime remembers this, but the outfit was very similar to what he wore on their first date a little less than seven months ago. He’s certainly made some gains since then, with his forearms looking very defined with his rolled-up sleeves.

“Ah, Chiaki? I heard that you needed help studying for my class?” he held his hand out for her to shake.

“Uh, yeah… I think,” she wasn’t sure what to do in the uncharted territory, but she would be damned if she didn’t try her hardest, “Mr. Hinata… I just don’t understand… uh… anatomy.” She began to feel more confident and pulled him into the room and shut the door behind him and tried to become a ditzy girl to truly be in her fantasy, “Like, yeah I think it’s superrr helpful to know what body parts feel good to touch and what body parts are bad. Which would you say are bad body parts to touch, Mr. Hinata?”

She was kind of mentally slapping herself, hoping that Hajime doesn’t think she’s ruining the experience. She thinks she saw his eye twitch when she said Mr. Hinata, though…

“Ah, I see. Well, Chiaki, it depends on who you’re asking and what body parts THEY liked being touched…” he said, getting rather close to her, but not touching her.

“Where do YOU like being touched, Mr. Hinata?” she was so surprised at the fact that her voice didn’t crack. She went to put a hand on his chest, “Is it here? On your chest? Because I liked being touched there, see?” She then put his hand over one of her breasts. He massaged it for a bit which made Chiaki shake but only in the slightest amount.

“I do like being touched there… but it seems you like it more…” Hajime said, removing his hand, bringing it down to the waistline of her skirt, making her shudder as he tugged on it, “But I bet I can find a place you like to be touched more.”

He drifted his hand down to her underneath her skirt, but he faltered when he felt the garter belt strap that was on her thigh. “… Do you have ulterior motives wearing these, Chiaki?” He lightly pulled the strap back so that it could snap against her thigh.

“I don’t know what would make you say that, Mr. Hinata. Sometimes a girl just likes to wear expensive lingerie for herself,” she lowkey tried to warn him that she paid good money for what was under her uniform and he would regret it if he broke it in any way while trying to not detract from the mood.

“…” Hajime simply lifted her skirt to see the teal lace panties that were part of her lingerie. Chiaki’s heart was racing. “Do you like being touched there… Perhaps a lot?”

He slowly began to trace patterns into her thighs, not going to her crotch yet.

“Mr… Mr. Hinata?” she said, slightly worked up.

“Yes, Chiaki?” he asked, making eye contact.

“That tent in your pants… is that where you liked to be touched?”

“Yeah it is, but students can’t touch there…”

“I’m pretty sure it’s worse for a teacher to be touching a student like this…” she said, eyelids drooping low.

“It’s okay if it’s for an anatomy lesson… Which I think you’re doing well at,” he stated.

She pulled herself away from him, which was much harder to bring herself to do than she would’ve liked. “Mr. Hinata, I have a present. To thank you for coming all the way out here to help me…”

His eyebrows perked up. If he had to guess, it would be seeing the entirety of her lingerie set, which he was actually quite excited for. “Oh, well I guess I can’t turn down a present from my most beloved student…”

He was surprised by how easy he could fit into his role as a teacher, but he took his responsibility as the top in the relationship with pride, hoping that Chiaki would be able to lose all restraints with an authority figure giving her commands. She took off her tie, ironically it was the same one that had restrained her hands during their first time, and suggested that Hajime sit down on her bed. He did just that, excited that Chiaki wanted the reveal of her underwear to be so dramatic.

Before getting much further, Chiaki made Hajime take the vest and shirt off, which made him try to say something snarky in response, but he could tell that she just wanted it off so he obliged, as long as she helped, of course. After the shirt came off, she got behind him on the bed and tied the tie as a blindfold, asking if he could see anything, even with his eyes open. When he assured her that he couldn’t, he felt her climb off the bed. After a few seconds, he felt her push her breasts against his arm, with the top of the shirt’s buttons unbuttoned. He groaned at the feeling of her breasts and also the visualization of the freckle on her boob. He really liked that freckle.

Then he felt her move behind him again and… he suddenly felt cool metal-like objects around both of his wrists. Confused, he went to tug his arms apart but he couldn’t.

He did, however, hear the metal from the handcuffs slightly bump up against each.

Out of nowhere, he felt Chiaki in front of him, putting her soft hands on his cheeks, rubbing circles on the hair that was there. She slightly brushed his bangs as she whispered, “Tell me if you don’t want this right now. If you’re okay with it, give me a safe word that tells me you want out of the handcuffs.”

“Uh,” somehow every word he knew flew out of his mind, but he definitely wanted to see what she had in store for him, “pocket?”

“Pocket it is. That’s what I’ll say too,” she kissed his cheek then removed herself from his front. “Uh oh! Looks like I get to see where Mr. Hinata likes to be touched after.” He couldn’t see the expression on her face, but he could tell it was smug.

“Miss Nanami, you’re going to get punished for this…” he said, going along with the roleplay. However, he didn’t want Chiaki to think he was making it personal, so he opted to use her last name instead.

“Miss Nanami? That’s my mom’s name! You were so friendly earlier teach,” she then poked his chest, a little roughly. “Chiaki is what you’ll call me.”

“Chiaki then… You’re going to regret it if you don’t let me out of these cuffs right now,” he growled.

“I guess I’ll just be the judge up that when it happens,” she whispered right into his ear.

He couldn’t pinpoint her location because his sight was taken from him and she was moving so quietly that she wasn’t giving any hints as to where she might be. Next thing he knew, she was prying his legs apart.

“Mr. Hinata! We’re still here to learn anatomy so let me guess. The place you like to be touched is your dick,” she said and he could tell that her mouth was right outside of his clothed penis because he could feel her breathe ever so slightly through the fabric.

“T-that certainly is my penis…” he said, feeling extremely weird being this vulnerable. He was so used to being in control, how could this happen…? He wasn’t angry though. Quite the opposite, actually.

She cupped his bulge through his pants and he grunted, “I think this is definitely where you like being touched, Mr. Hinata.”

Chiaki began to undo his pants, sliding them down his legs. Now the only layer between her hot breath and his dick were his boxers. She began playing with it once more, not really saying anything and instead just massaged it through his pants for a bit. Eventually, she pulled down the boxers until his dick sprung out again. She seemed a little shocked by how she gripped his knee, but she found her confidence again.

“Mr. Hinata! It’s so girthy! What happens if I start to rub?” she took his dick into her hand and slowly did the ministration that he taught her during their first time. He began panting. It’s been so long since he has orgasmed…

She stopped shortly after and brought the underwear completely down his legs. After throwing them somewhere, she situated herself in front of his dick again, this time licking the head then starting to put more and more of him into her mouth. She found the spot she felt comfortable going to in terms of it feeling good in her mouth, which was about three-fourths of his dick, then she started to bob her head up and down with her hand getting the rest of the length. Unlike Chiaki, Hajime wasn’t so quiet when it came to such ordeals and he was panting and moaning all over the place. His legs were quivering and he tried to keep from thrusting his hips but he couldn’t help himself. On one particular thrust, a combination of things made him raise his hips higher than he had been, and a lot harder as well.

He felt the tip of his dick reach the back of her throat.

She instantly gagged and took his dick out of her mouth as soon as she could. She sat on her knees, holding her hand lightly at the base of her throat, gagging again. Chiaki had never hated anything more in her life than the experience of gagging on Hajime’s dick. She didn’t blame him at all, he was just really into it and she could understand why, but that didn’t make feel any less nauseous. Her breath was a little heavy as she tried to resist the tickling in her throat that made her want to gag again.

“Chiaki? Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Hajime said, ready to ramble out an apology, “Are you okay? Take these off I want to help y-“

She placed a hand on his thigh, telling him to stop, “It’s fine, I think. I think I just need another ten seconds…” Her breath had stabilized and she finally felt okay again. She looked up to see Hajime looking right at her, despite not actually being able to see. His eyebrows were cocked up out of concern and she noticed just a single tear that had rolled down his face. Her heart hurt, she didn’t mean to make him worry like that.

Chiaki raised herself so that she was on her knees, able to kiss Hajime right on the mouth. She broke the kiss, giving him enough time to say the safe word and when he didn’t say it, she got up and sat on his lap, not having their genitals touch. She started to kiss him once again and he reciprocated with just as much passion. Once she broke it apart so she could breathe, she felt his dick on her thigh.

She wanted nothing more than to just grind on his dick with her clothed pussy but, call her extremely superstitious because she knows it’s super rare, she’s heard of cases of women getting pregnant from precum. Chiaki felt really stupid because she was just now realizing that she could’ve used the month they were apart from each other to have gotten on a birth control pill, which is something she figured would be beneficial now that she was sexually active, but it just slipped her mind. She’ll have to get on that soon…

“Babe?” she heard Hajime call for her and she was once again brought out of her thoughts thanks to him. The entire time she had been gliding over his beard with her fingertips, the sensation fully making her aware once again.

Chiaki shook her head and lightly slapped her cheeks. She really needed to stop zoning out, especially during situations like these. Chiaki kissed his lips while he reciprocated. In response, she trailed her fingers down his body. She was rubbing all over his pecs, slightly squeezing one of his nipples, before sliding further down until she grabbed his dick once again.

She took it upon herself to sit down on his leg and this is the first time that she realized how turned on and slick she was from her little surprise for Hajime. Maybe she’d have to try to top more often…  Hajime felt her damp panties on his thigh and grunted. When she started to move her hand, Hajime threw his head back.

“You’re such a good girl, Chiaki,” he said while leaning forward until he found her shoulder, slightly talking into it, “You’re doing such a good job stroking my dick. You’ll have me cumming in no time.” He then bit lightly into it.

Chiaki’s hand stopped for a little bit until she doubled down on her efforts. She was the one in charge right now and she wasn’t going to allow him to make himself a power bottom. This just made him moan even more. He was getting built up again and he was so ready to cum for her.

 “Chiaki… Please, I’m going to-” she stopped dead in her tracks.

She leaned over to whisper into his ear again, “Now we’re even.” Since he had done the same exact thing to her during their first time. Except, she didn’t plan on fixing his problem right away as he did hers.

He groaned from being teased by her for the past week (she sent him lots of teasing photos since he vowed to not touch himself), their video call, and right now. He was ready to burst but was forced to go back to square one while panting.

Hajime felt Chiaki get up and leave the area. She went behind him and took the tie off from around eyes. He had to blink a few times for his eyesight to fully come back but it did just that and he could see Chiaki’s room again. Chiaki herself was what Hajime needed to see. He turned toward her and peppered a few kisses right on her neck, moving his way up to her jawline. Maybe… maybe he was going to find a way to power bottom her in this situation after all…

She giggled, “Mr. Hinata, just turn around… You can give me anyyy kind of punishment you want if you do.”

Chiaki had never seen Hajime turn around and sit so obediently. She may have lost the war, but she felt a great power in just winning this battle. She unlocked the cuffs and had Hajime show her his wrists. Luckily, he didn’t seem to strain too hard against them with only slight red patches appearing on his wrists. After making sure everything was okay, Hajime grabbed her and made her sit in his lap, his dick pressing right again her outer thigh as a reminder of what she’s done to him. He took the time to make sure that her ass cheeks were out so that she could really feel what he was about to do to her.

“Chiaki, you’ve been so so good, but so so naughty. A girl like you needs to be punished… I couldn’t do this when you teased me over the video call, but it’s going to feel so good to finally spank you…” Hajime said.

He lifted her skirt and inspected her panties, seeing the damp spot on them. He took his fingers and began to rub it and she just sighed a heavy breath because I felt so good. He took his fingers away and started to rub and massage her bottom. After some time, he brought his hand down and smacked it, harder than Chiaki thought he would. She yelped out in pain, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. She didn’t particularly like being spanked, but this was the easiest “punishment” that was also school related. When she didn’t say the safe word, Hajime repeated the process again. This time, he dipped his fingers into her but didn’t go anywhere near her clit. She ground her hips into his lap since it worked during their first time, but Hajime just took his hands completely away then laid another smack.

“No clit stimulation, not yet. If you try that again, I’ll leave the room,” Hajime said with a stern voice, now knowing that's what she wanted when she did that.

“O-Okay Mr. Hinata…” she murmured.

He dipped his fingers into her once again, this time spreading her fluids around her ass cheeks. It felt kind of cool against the skin that was bound to be red. Soon after that, he made Chiaki get up and it seemed like the punishment was over.

“Come here, Chiaki…” Hajime’s voice sounded a little strained.

She did as she was told and he finished unbuttoning her shirt and unzipped her skirt so all that was left was her lingerie set. He looked at her for a good second, eyeing her up and down until he brought his arms around her torso, resting his head on her breasts after he kissed her boob freckle. The moment was so tender and Chiaki just followed and put her arms around his shoulders and rested her cheek on his head and she pecked the top of his head, brushing her fingers through his hair.

Hajime eventually moved his hands down and discovered that her panties… and the garter belt… were two separate pieces of clothing… He slowly slid Chiaki’s panties down while she was there to assist, even helping him by unclipping the garter belt from the stockings. When she went to roll down the stocking after her panties fell, he stopped her and just reclipped them.

“Perfect…” he looked up, still at her chest level.

When they made eye contact they both leaned in for a kiss.

“Where are the condoms?” Hajime asked.

“…Are you saying you didn’t bring any with you?” Chiaki asked, looking shocked.

When Hajime’s face looked so devastated when she said that because for some stupid reason he hadn’t thought that she wouldn’t have any. He left all of his at home, which he realized was really dumb since he was the one who brought it last time. Of course, the guy is the one who is expected to have the condom, it just makes sense. While he didn’t need to get off by penetrating her, it certainly would’ve been nice…

“Just kidding,” she said while detaching herself from him, moving toward her usual drawer for sex-related objects. She separated one of the square wrappers and brought it over to him, opening it.

Oh, she was SO going to get punished for that.

She took her sweet time putting it on, doing it in a sexy, yet making sure it absolutely doesn’t break, manner. After being so pent up, Hajime was ready to play HIS final boss battle for this drought of orgasms. Once the condom was on, Hajime got up and yanked Chiaki’s arm, making her stand as well. He moved them toward the desk Chiaki had and then he had her turn around. He took her bra off, throwing it somewhere on the floor, and grabbed her breasts from behind and played with them, sort of roughly, kind of hurriedly, super needy. He briefly skimmed his fingers downward, running over her clit and she whined, wanting more.

“Put your torso on your desk. Ass up in the air. Now,” Hajime ordered her.

She listened and the cool surface against her hot skin made her aware of just how hard her nipples were getting to be. It just made her hyper-aware of everything going on in general. She felt Hajime place his hands on her hips and he skimmed her clit a few times with his dick and she felt… really weird. Chiaki suspected that she was about to reach a high she didn’t even think was imaginable.

Hajime put his dick at her entrance and, while she can tell that he wanted to just go fast from the get-go, he took his time entering her. Luckily, he went in rather easy this time. Once he’s gotten in her though, Hajime goes buck wild. He was moving at a pace that he’s never been, panting and moaning like crazy. She felt every time he pounded reverberate through her and she knew that he was absolutely hitting her G spot. She’s never been sure whether she was hitting it or not before this, but she’s positive that this is what she was feeling. Chiaki could feel how hard Hajime was gripping her hips and she honestly didn’t care at this point. As long as it wasn’t her hair, she was fine.

Chiaki was biting the inside of her lip, desperately trying not to moan out loud since she hasn’t really done it repeatedly before, but she can feel herself still slipping up. When Hajime noticed that he was finally getting her to consistently moan and she was trying to hide it… Well, he wasn’t going to have that. He somehow kept his pace while letting one hand go and bringing it to her clit, rubbing the letters of his name over and over again. She couldn’t help herself and Chiaki just had to moan. She moaned loudly over and over and over. The pleasure was almost too much…

Chiaki, despite not originally being as wound up as Hajime and usually much harder of a nut to crack when it comes to cumming, orgasmed first and finished loudly, feeling her vagina pulsate more than usual. With these odds, Hajime didn’t have much of a chance to last longer and he went a few more seconds before cumming himself.

When he pulled out, he was surprised by just how much clear fluid came with him, but he was so glad that he was able to make her feel so damn good. Chiaki didn’t even want to get up, she just felt like staying on her desk with her ass in the air for the rest of her life, but Hajime dragged her to the bathroom in order to clean up (especially since Chiaki’s fluid went down the entirety of her leg…) and pee out whatever they needed to.

Hajime threw on a pair of clean boxers that he kept at Chiaki’s house and he helped her out of her stockings and garter belt so that she could just throw on some panties and a hoodie and be comfortable. Both were just having the best sex afterglow they’ve ever felt.

Chiaki wrapped her arms very tightly around Hajime and he ended up intermingling their legs and loosely putting an arm over her. He looked down and she looked so peaceful, which made him smile. Neither of them were saying anything and instead just basking in each other's presence. Eventually, however, Chiaki released her grip on him and turned on her other side. This is how Chiaki normally was when sleeping, so he just assumed she wanted to sleep, but then he noticed her shaking slightly and heard her sniffling.

“Hey, hey babe, look at me,” he said, nudging her to roll back over.

She did but just covered her face with her hands while leaning into his chest again.

“Listen… I’m really sorry about your thr-” Hajime began, but Chiaki interrupted.

“Oh God, t-that’s n-not why I’m c-crying,” she said, muffled through her hoodie sleeves.

“Then why?” he said, brushing her bangs from her face.

“I-I don’t know… I just got so overwhelmed… w-with how much I love you… I don’t want s-someone to r-replace me,” she said, letting out a big heave, “it’s s-stupid I know… I think it’s just h-hormones from sex…”

Hajime, in a weird and twisted way, felt honored that she was crying about her love for him but also felt really bad. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back while urging her to look at him. When she finally did, he wiped her tears away.

“I love you. I won’t leave you for anyone, I promise,” he said while combing through her hair with his fingers. He knew who she was worried about and he felt bad for still talking to him, but he couldn’t just drop a good friend. Especially because that good friend doesn’t have the best mental health. Hajime hates how he treated Chiaki though, but that’s all he was going to think about him right now. He would rather attend to Chiaki’s needs anyways.

Once she stopped crying, she took her sleeve and wiped Hajime’s pec so that it was free of her tears. She then looked up and gave him a peck on the lips, which he reciprocated. She also felt his cheek once more because she knew he wasn’t going to keep the rug, but she really liked it. He took the opportunity to nuzzle her cheek with it, knowing that she would like that. She ended up laughing, which in turn, made him smile. Chiaki was so weak after sex and so needed her tight embrace while the chemicals in her brain demanded it so she wrapped her around him again and he gladly accepted her warm embrace.

* * *

 

A few days had passed and, sadly, Hajime’s beard was gone. He really tried to keep it for her, but it was just too itchy for his face and she completely understood that. She made sure to take as many selfies as she could before it went away. She still really likes his smooth skin too so it honestly was a win-win either way for her. He’s just opened new doors with that beard he had.

Hajime was really cute and actually typed up a “report card” thing for her. On one side of the paper, there was a written ‘A+: She has a great personality but is a bit of a troublemaker. That is, however, negated by her titty freckle so a hella amount of points to Chiaki Nanami, the most beautiful girl ever XOXO Mr. Hinata’ with a bunch of hearts. On the flip side of the page, it was a picture that she sent to him when she was teasing him during his orgasm drought, making sure to wear a tank top that showed her cleavage, which in turn showed her titty freckle, that he made sure to put a heart around. She kept it on the wall in the living room that’s by her P.C. set up to make her smile whenever she needs one as a morale boost during a stream or just general game playing.

The only time having it hung up backfire was when her dad, Chihiro, decided to come over to her apartment so they could have dinner together and with Hajime, who was coming later. He called over Chiaki and when she saw he was in front of her computer she wanted to just go curl up in her room and be disowned from her family because she didn’t want to deal with explaining that. It would be much easier just to cut ties completely. She started to walk the other way but Chihiro had other plans and walked over to her and forced her to walk in front of the paper, as she resisted the entire time.

“Chiaki…” he sighed deeply while pointing to it, “You can get in a lot of trouble with having relationships with professors…What about Hajime? Oh no… I need to sit down… He’s on his way, why would you do this to your father? Titty freckle? Oh, my dear daughter…”

Chiaki just put the hood on her jacket up and hid her face in shame because she was going to have to somehow explain “Mr. Hinata’s” note without it being sexual. How was she going to do that? She literally couldn’t. ‘Yeah dad, don’t worry, that’s Hajime’s last name. Oh no don’t worry, we just call each other Mr. Hinata and Miss Nanami sometimes, no big deal. No, he hasn’t actually seen my freckle, I have virtues dad.’… Yeah, her dad’s smart and would see past all of that. She decided to get her dad a glass of water and hope that Hajime would be here soon since it’s technically his fault…

Right as Hajime came through the door, Chihiro instantly started crying and apologizing to him on behalf of his daughter. When Hajime looked toward Chiaki, her face was grimacing with a blush appearing as she simply pointed to her note on the wall. At first, he was incredibly honored that she had put up his note, but then he read the tension in the room. Oh God, how was he going to explain this… without it being sexual… He went to go hug Chiaki from behind and just placed his face in her hood while it was down and she put her hands up to cover her face with her sleeves. Seeing how red both of their faces got made Chihiro realize…

“Oh God, Oh God, my baby girl. Daddy’s little girl. Oh God, is that what she calls you Hajime? Chiaki? Just be safe okay? Chiaki do you need to go on birth con-”

“Dad!” she yelled. Oh, this was going to a long and awkward night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you had a good nut haha  
> this was my fave fic to write... i especially loved chihiro's cameo  
> (youtuber voice) as always, don't forget to comment and smash that kudos button if you liked it! i DON'T put new fics out every week but sometimes i spam upload them! bye!


End file.
